The Merits of Shower Sex
by kathrynw221291
Summary: A new mutant rolls up to the mansion and causes havok hahah for hank and alex. alex gets stressed hank gets hit on and it's all not fun. then they have shower sex and all is well/


Hank was working on the X-men jet, laid out on his back tinkering with the fuel injection system as Charles worked on helping Alex to calm his mind. The blonde and the professor were sitting opposite each other; Charles' hands were on Alex's forehead while he tried to get the younger man to clear his mind.

Hank looked over at his boyfriend Alex and frowned, worry flaring up in his chest at Alex's mood. A new mutant had turned up at the mansion and had just caused all sorts of problems for Alex and Hank.

The first day he'd turned up, the new mutant, Leon, had been all smiles and friendliness. However after about three hours in he and Alex had butted heads, having a screaming argument about prison and the justice system, leading to Alex just getting into an angry mess and storming off. And that wasn't the worst of it either. As Hank had been walking down the corridor to go and see if Alex was okay, Leon had cornered him against a wall pressing their bodies together and whispering a lot of unsavoury things, lips warm on Hank's blue cheek causing him to shiver with repulsion.

Hank had pushed him away immediately, telling him he had a boyfriend and was in no way interested. But not before Alex had heard and seen the exchange, and became even more upset than before. Hank had managed to talk him down from depression and spent the rest of the night making it up to him, in their bed, wearing considerably less clothes.

Unfortunately Leon decided to stay at the mansion and in doing so Alex was in constant battle with him. Hank and Alex were finding it most grating, and on a more than twice-daily basis the blonde was seen running down to the bunker to let off some of his anger and frustration.

After a week of the stress of Leon making leering comments at Hank and spurring Alex on in any way he could, Charles had to step in and try and fix things. He moved Leon from his room on the same corridor as Hank to the top floor so they had less chance to aggravate each other. And Sean was assigned to look after him and help him train, Leon's power was the ability to control and manipulate atmospheric levels; so it coincided a little bit with Sean's screaming.

But it really was weighing on Alex having Leon sniping at him one minute and then flirting in the most unwelcome way with Hank the next. So when Alex came barrelling into their room, eyes red from crying and limbs lethargic and clearly at his wits end, Hank knew he had to do something to fix the situation. The thought of beating the crap out of Leon flashed into Alex's head and he suggested it while Hank rocked him back and forth and kissed him on the forehead. Hank chuckled and did see some merit in the suggestion, but ignored it and went down a different route; Charles.

And that was how they turned out to be in the situation they were in; Alex and Charles sitting opposite each other trying all manner of techniques to clear Alex's mind of stupid Leon and his crappy behaviour, and Hank working on the jet to distract himself from Alex's pain and torment. Not because he didn't care about it, or that it didn't affect him. Charles had told him to take a step back and let Alex try and tackle it himself. None too surprisingly, whenever Alex started worrying about Hank and what he was thinking and how he looked and cared and loved him, everything in his head got a little foggy. So Hank said he would be across the lab, there for support if Alex needed it, but not close enough to interfere with the process. So Hank left Charles to work his magic on his boyfriend, and it seemed to be working too, Alex becoming visibly more relaxed as he was starting to write page after page of his jumbled thoughts into spider diagrams for Charles to analyse, and then manage to sort through it all mentally.

Every time Hank looked over from the suspended fuel tank and various pipes and caught Alex's eye, the familiar glint shined back at him, a faint smile forming on the blonde's face. Hank let a lot of the tension that he'd held while Leon had been around leave him as he could see his boyfriend was finally coming back to himself.

Charles touched his hands to Alex's head, connecting their minds and suddenly he was faced with a lot of emotions, drawn up through his interference, they were red and hot and angry. They were surrounded by a glowing hue of Alex's power, his sonic plasma energy, spitting and threatening. Charles tried to pull himself back; he noticed Alex's body was convulsing and his grey eyes were rolling in his head.

Hank scrambled to get up, knocking the cap off the fuel tank and dousing himself in the thick liquid. He yelped and skidded in the puddle, feeling it trickle through his blue hair irritating his skin. But none of that mattered. His Alex was in trouble and he had to get over to him.

He pulled Alex into his arms, as the blonde started to come back, eyes closed tight and gasping, his skin covered in gooseflesh and a sheen of sweat across his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Alex, I did not realise the effect my mind would have on your unsettled one. Are you- are you alright, my boy?" Charles said, wheeling closer towards Alex, who was still being held in Hank's warm arms, the blue mutant whispering into his ear.

Alex nodded weakly and waved a hand at the professor.

"I…uh I'm fine. I think I just need a bit of rest. A shower. Try again tomorrow though, y-yeah?" Alex croaked out, leaning back into Hank for support, not minding the sticky fuel his boyfriend was covered in.

Charles nodded and patted Alex on the shoulder, before wheeling himself out of the room and leaving them alone.

"Shit Alex! You scared the hell out of me! Are you really okay?" Hank asked, moving to stand in front of him and looking the blonde over, wiping his damp hair out of his yellow eyes.

"Mm, bit shaken up. I should have let the doc know that my energy stuff kind of works alongside the rest of my body; muscles and organs and everything. I forget its not common knowledge." Alex murmured standing and hugging Hank close to him, nuzzling into his neck, before recoiling and wiping the fuel from his nose and cheek.

"Why are you covered in…uh…whatever this is? Smells like petrol." Alex asked, looking over Hank's dripping wet arms and shoulders. Hank ran a large hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. Even under the fuel and blue skin Alex detected a blush on his cheeks.

"When you started fitting and stuff I ran over, but I knocked the fuel cap off the jet engine and, yeah." Hank explained. Alex pulled his sleeve over his hand and swiped across his boyfriend's lips and leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Want to come and shower with me? I think you need it a bit more than me, love." Alex said, wiping a drip of fuel away from Hank's nose.

"I'd like that very much. Glad you're okay, Alex." Hank whispered, taking Alex's hand and leading him out of the lab and down the hall towards their room.

When they got to the room Alex started removing clothes, throwing them in various directions, still feeling a little shivery. Hank watched him from the door, admiring the bare skin that was being revealed to him. He could see that Alex's hands were shaking and his grey eyes were darting about nervously.

"Are you sure you don't just want to get some sleep? You still seem a bit…uh…shaky, love." Hank asked, smiling at Alex.

Alex felt touched that hank was thinking of him, but he really wanted a nice warm shower with his boyfriend. Nothing would calm him down more than that. And if he maybe got an orgasm out of it, then he'd be doubly relaxed. It was a win-win situation. And Hank really needed to be cleaned up, there was that too.

Alex walked through the room in his boxers, stepping into their en suite bathroom and pulling two big warm towels out of the airing closet, placing them on the cabinet.

When they had gotten together all those months back they had nervously requested a double room from Charles. They weren't expecting much, just a normal room with maybe a double bed. But Charles smiled at them and led them to their huge room, big enough for two double beds to lie side by side and with an en suite bathroom; with a shower and bathtub and airing cupboard. Alex gasped as he had walked around the room the first time; he'd never had such a nice room in his life.

"Are you coming in here, or what?" Alex called, pulling Hank out of his reverie. He was still leaning against the door, reminiscing about his relationship with Alex, and how they, somewhat amazingly, had never fooled around in the shower before.

"Y-yeah just on my way." Hank replied, blushing slightly as he walked into their bathroom. Alex was stood on his tiptoes on the toilet seat, reaching up into the cupboard for the shampoo and shower gel they would need. Hank took a moment to just watch as his boyfriend's muscles twitched and stretched; his ass wiggling as he lifted his foot to reach higher.

Alex was juggling about four bottles in one arm and reaching up with the other, teetering backwards on the single foot he was standing on. Suddenly he was falling backwards about to collide with the glass door of the shower. Hank rushed forwards and caught him in his arms, hearing the bottles crash to the floor as Alex gasped and swore.

"Th-thanks. Thought I was a goner then for a second. Damn cupboard; being so high up." Alex panted out, snuggling back into hank's arms, regardless of engine fuel. Hank just kissed Alex's hairline and set him down on the ground, reaching to pick up the bottles.

"We really need to get that cupboard sorted out." Hank agreed, as he shucked his stained and probably-ruined clothes and boxers and tossed them into the bathtub, reaching into the shower and turning it on, he felt the warm water hit his arm and he pulled it back.

"You go ahead; I'll be there in a sec." Alex said, smiling at Hank and just watching him in all his naked blue glory, water cascading down his fur. Alex grabbed the wash brush out of the airing cupboard and slipped his boxers down, sliding into the shower behind Hank.

Hank span around, face to face with Alex, he leant their foreheads together

"Mm. Hey, you." He whispered, pecking Alex's pink lips lightly.

"Let's get all this gross stuff off of your fur and then we can think about having a bit of fun, yeah?" Alex purred as he poured a large amount of shower gel into his hands and passed the brush to Hank.

The blue mutant just nodded and started massaging the brush down his arms and chest, as he let Alex run his soapy fingers through the hair on his head and neck, their wet bodies slid together in the most delicious way.

The fuel was slowly trickling out of his fur and down to the floor of the shower, leaving them standing in a greyish-green pool of soapy water. Alex took the brush out of his boyfriend's hands and started to scrape and slide it down Hank's back, and moved it in careful circles making sure every drop of fuel was gone. Their faces were inches from each other; Hank leant the last few centimetres forward and kissed Alex's perfect lips.

Alex pulled one hand back from the brush and reached between them, sliding his wet fingers down over hank's nipples and abs, licking his way across hank's jaw and nibbling his ear.

"Ah-Alex! So good. I think I'm all c-clean now. Please can we uh…" Hank gestured with a wave of his hand. Alex looked up at him with grey eyes and fluttered his blonde lashes, smirking.

"You aren't all clean just yet. Your legs and back are still all dirty. Let me help you out." Alex replied in a husky voice, placing a kiss to hank's collarbone before sinking down to his knees, taking the shower gel bottle with him.

"Uhh o-okay." Hank gulped, as he stroked his hand over Alex's flushed cheek and into his spiky wet hair. The blonde drizzled the gel at the top of hank's thighs, sliding his hands through it and stroking up and down his boyfriend's strong muscles.

Hank groaned and began breathing faster, knowing Alex was teasing him. He just wanted those gorgeous hands to wrap around his hardening cock and stroke him to completion. The beast in him growled and he rutted his hips forward involuntarily. Alex's hand slipped between his thighs and up to squeeze his ass temptingly.

"Soon, love." Alex promised, placing a light kiss on the tip of hank's cock. The blue mutant's hips stuttered forwards at the action, pushing the head of his cock between Alex's lips. The blonde lurched back and made a muffled protest, glaring up at Hank without much heat behind it. Truth be told he was just as horny.

"s-sorry Alex, p-please I need you." Hank whined, as he felt his boyfriend's soapy fingers slide down between his ass cheeks and circle his asshole.

"s'okay. I think you're all clean and ready now." Alex replied, taking his boyfriend's hand. He stood up, their bodies ground together, aching cocks coming into contact finally. Hank leant forward and wrapped his arms around Alex's shoulders, leaning in and kissing him on the lips again.

Alex deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along hank's purple bottom lip asking for entrance. It was granted immediately, and he stroked his thumbs across hank's nipples, loving the groan that he admitted, which was swallowed as they continued kissing.

Hank was rutting them together, gasping and blushing like a schoolboy as Alex's skilful lips moved down his jaw and collarbone, stopping to breathe against his peaked nipples. He slid his hand up Alex's neck and into his hair once more, not to push him forwards, just to feel the heartbeat beneath the skin and the warm water as it continued to trickle down over them.

Alex was on his knees again, stroking hank's cock with one hand, holding tightly onto his hip with the other. He kissed his way down Hank's tummy, only after licking along his abs and dipping into his bellybutton, tasting a hint of engine fuel and soap, but he didn't care about the odd taste.

"What do you want me to do to you? Tell me." Alex asked, as he stopped his ministrations at Hank's dark blue happy trail, looking up at him through his pale eyelashes. Hank whimpered, looking down at the perfect boy kneeling between his legs, with kiss-bruised lips and pink cheeks, big grey eyes dancing with lust and heat.

"I want you to s-suck me. Or just touch me, Alex p-please." Hank bit out, needing Alex to just do something, he was aching and so horny already. The blonde smiled and moved to take Hank's cock in his hand again, licking him from base to tip and swirling his tongue around the slit. Hank moaned and threw his head back, shivering all over as Alex sucked more and more of him into his warm wet mouth.

He continued going down on his boyfriend, running his wet tongue around and around the hard shaft between his lips, relaxing his throat as Hank started thrusting shallowly into his mouth. He felt Hank's cock pushing at his throat and allowed it to slide down, gagging a little before rolling with it.

Just as Alex felt Hank's hips rhythm sputter towards what would probably be a howled out orgasm he pulled his mouth away completely. Hank looked down at him, outraged and breathless. But before the question could fall from his lips Alex was back on his feet, facing away from Hank.

He positioned himself facing the wall, spreading his tan legs apart and arching his back making sure his ass stuck out.

"I want- please Hank, fuck me." Alex murmured, turning his head and throwing his boyfriend a somewhat unnecessary imploring gaze. As if Hank was about to say no after the mind shattering blow job Alex had just administered.

The blue mutant picked up the bottle of shower gel Alex had been using previously and poured a liberal amount in the cleft just above Alex's ass, letting it slide down over his creamy ass and down between the cheeks. Hank placed one hand on each ass cheek and squeezed gently drawing a mewling sound from the blonde in front of him. He sunk the tips of his thumbs into the puckered hole, just slightly stretching it. Alex's forehead thunked against the tiled wall he was leaning on, letting a whimper slip past his lips. He bit down on his lip to try and control his noise.

"H-hank I need-

"I know what you need, just let me prep you." Hank interrupted, moving forwards and kissing between his love's shoulder blades, his aching cock slip-sliding between Alex's ass cheeks as he did so.

Hank pressed a large finger to Alex's entrance, letting it slide all the way in slowly, stretching his hole ready for more. Alex spread his legs wider in a silent plea for him to continue. Hank did just that, adding a second finger and crooking and curling them just so, reaching for Alex's prostate. The blonde lot his footing and his vision blanked out for a second as hank's fingers pulsed against his prostate again and again. Hank slid his free hand around Alex's waist, letting it be a warm support against his flat stomach.

After a few minutes of stretching and scissoring Alex was ready, hank positioned his cock at the pink twitching hole and stilled. Alex wiggled his hips backward causing hank's tip to slip inside him, his broken groan echoing around the shower as he did so.

Without another second's pause hank was sliding his throbbing dick inside Alex's tight hole, thrusting until he was fully sheathed. He was already close to coming at the feel of Alex's walls clenching around his heated flesh, he started to slowly pull back, holding Alex's hip and stroking over his blonde pubic hair. Alex's fingers clawed at the tiles in front of him, gasping and whining with every minute move hank made inside him.

"I'm g-getting close Alex, baby." Hank murmured into his shoulder blade, starting to fuck into him faster and harder, almost pulling all the way out before slamming back in. there was silence in the room except for the slick slapping sound of their bodies crashing together, and Alex's grunt and groan.

Hank closed his eyes tight and reached around Alex's warm body, taking his leaking bouncing cock in hand as his pace started to shatter as orgasm rolled out from his stomach. He stroked Alex once then twice then three times from base to head, twisting his wrist and thumbing at the pre-cum before the blonde was arching and his eyes were rolling as his cum splattered the wall.

Hank felt his orgasm as well as seeing it, feeling Alex's entrance clamp down around his cock, milking his own orgasm from him. He was practically holding the blonde up as he gasped trying to keep his punched-out body at least upright and conscious enough. Hank reared forward and bit down at the junction between Alex's neck and shoulder, swearing into his flushed pink skin as he spilled his cum inside his boyfriend. Alex called out as Hank's sharp teeth sunk into him, leaving tiny trails of blood mixing with the other fluids he was covered in.

They stay slumped against the tiled wall, not moving, just catching their breath. Hank was licking at the bite mark he'd made and Alex was running his quivering hand through hank's hair. Hank eventually pulled out, feeling his cum trickle out of Alex, watching it as it slid down his thighs.

"Jesus Hank! I think you might've needed that." Alex said after getting his breath back and switching the shower off. Hank looked up at him, worried.

"I didn't hurt you did I? I'm sorry about the bite; I didn't mean to do it I just-

"Shh shh Hank, it's ok. I'm not hurt. I just meant that it was really hot. I haven't cum that hard in ages." Alex giggled, moving towards his boyfriend and stroking his cheek. He moved forward and kissed him softly, a slight just-fucked swagger in his step.

Hank pulled back and was about to reply when his speech was overtaken by a huge yawn.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Come on, let's hit the hay. I'm exhausted." Alex suggested handing Hank his towel and slinking back through to their room. Alex had wrapped the big towel all around his body and was rolling around on their bed drying himself, running his hands through his hair. Hank watched the little spectacle for a few minutes, before chuckling and sitting down on his side of the bed.

"I love you, you know?" hank said as Alex came to a stop and looked sideways at him. Alex's grey eyes softened as he smiled at his lovely boyfriend.

"I love you too. Sorry about scaring you earlier, in the lab." Alex whispered, leaning up and kissing hank.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm just glad you're alright. And you should just ignore that stupid Leon. He won't come between us; I won't let him." Hank replied against Alex's lips.

"Mm, I know you won't." Alex added, dragging their towels from beneath them and throwing them in a pile on the floor to deal with tomorrow.

They slipped under the covers and Hank wrapped his arms around Alex's warm body, humming in content as the blonde wiggled to get comfortable.

"Night, babe." Alex whispered, feeling hank kiss at his hairline.

"Goodnight, my love." Hank assented, letting his heavy eyelids fall closed.


End file.
